


on a balcony in summer air

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Returning Home, Secretly a Prince, a prince in disguise, betrothal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Jaskier was a prince. Not anymore.Geralt has to rescue him from being married.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	on a balcony in summer air

“Prince Julian.”

“It’s Jaskier.”

Geralt gasped, “You’re a prince?”

“Was.” 

Jaskier hangs his head in embarrassment as the royal advisor walks up to him. She bows and he scoffs.

“Get up. My mother isn’t here. And I am not a prince anymore. Cut it out!”

She trembles as she stands up and sees Geralt standing there. 

“Why did you never tell me?” Geralt asks, feeling betrayed. Guess there’s a lot of things he never knew about Jaskier. 

“Because I didn’t want you to treat me differently.”

Geralt chuckles, “Oh, I’d still treat you the same.”

“Thanks, darling...Now what is it?”

The advisor takes out a scroll and reads it. 

“Whoever finds our dear Prince Julian must return him to the kingdom. Dead or Alive.”

“Gee, I’m glad mother is alright with me being dead.”

Geralt looks at him with confusion. 

Jaskier sighs, “I ran away when I was 16. Tried to make it look like I died. Changed my name over and over again. Julian to Dandelion to Jaskier. I wore a hat.”

“Sounds like an identity crisis.”

“Yes,” Jaskier says as he starts to walk away, Geralt’s hand in his. 

“We should go.”

“There is no way we are going there.”

* * *

“Would you and your...escort like separate rooms?”

“No, just put us in my old room.”

They head up the castle and Geralt looks out of the window. They had gone to Jaskier’s home (against Jaskier’s will) since his mother summoned him.

Jaskier flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. Geralt looked around his room. 

It has all of the fanciest items in it. Except there weren’t any lutes or instruments. He had told him that his mother hated that he wanted to be a bard and destroyed all of the musical instruments in the kingdom. 

When they went to see Jaskier’s mother, he followed him around until they reached the throne room. 

“The witcher? Geralt of Rivia. You saved my son.”

Jaskier’s mother sat on the grandest throne he had ever seen. Her hair was done up all nice and her scepter shined in the sunlight. 

“Your majesty.”

She looked nothing like her son. Apparently, she was Jaskier’s step-mother and when his father died, she took over and restricted everything. 

The look in her eyes just exuded the energy of a tyrant.

“You can stay for the wedding.” His mother looked down on him while Geralt gasped. “The esteemed guest. You can stay here and rest. Julian–”

“Sorry, wedding?”

“Of course, your betrothed has been waiting for you.” 

A woman in a poofy dress steps out. Her face was beautiful and she was radiant. Geralt burned in jealousy as she walked up to Jaskier and held his hand. Jaskier shrugged it off and shooed her away.

“Wait, what?” He whispered to Geralt. “We should leave.”

His mother scowled. “Someone was supposed to be the heir.”

Jaskier shouted. “What about cousin Tetris? He can do it!”

“Alas, he has gone to warlock academy and done something with his life. I see you are a lowly bard. At least this witcher had mercy on you.”

Geralt growled as Jaskier held him back. “Please, Geralt.”

  
  


When they returned to Jaskier’s chambers, Geralt watched as Jaskier began to scream on the balcony and throw things – shiny, gold, priceless objects off into the moat. 

Geralt finally holds his wrist to stop him after he catches him chucking a vase. It shatters. Really loudly.

He takes Jaskier in his arms to soothe him. Jaskier groans in pain against his chest. “We should just run away.”

“Can’t. She put guards to watch us.”

“Can you kill them?”

Geralt grunts, “No.”

“I can’t get married! I’m too pretty to die.”

He dramatically puts a hand to his forehead and falls into Geralt’s arms. 

“You’re not getting married. And you’re not going to die, Jaskier.”

“Well, do you have any bright ideas?”

Geralt smirks.

“Oh no.”

* * *

Geralt unsheathed his sword in the middle of Jaskier’s betrothal ball. 

Jaskier takes a few more drinks as he watches his lover walk to the table. 

“I challenge...for Prince Jask– Julian’s hand in marriage.”

The queen looks down at him and laughs. Jaskier hadn’t heard her laugh since he told her all those years ago that he was going to be a bard. The best bard in all of the realms. She was a cold woman. He was a warm man.

So why?

“Witcher. Has my son manipulated you? I’d expected this.” 

“Well, I am...in love with him. His name is Jaskier now. I love him.”

The court “aww’’ed as Geralt went to meet Jaskier and kiss his hand. 

Jaskier wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and run away. 

He watches as his mother points her scepter in their direction. 

“Very well. You can have him.”

What?

Jaskier looks at his mother as she laughs again. 

“I know Julian was a lost little boy, but it looks like he’s okay. I suppose I’m glad you found him. Can you promise that you’ll keep him safe? Out of whatever trouble he gets you into?”

Geralt smiles and faces her.

“Of course.”

* * *

“Well, that was interesting. We got away with it.”

“You’re lucky your mother thought you’d be an awful king so she let you go.”

“And you’re lucky I let you sleep with me even after the stunt you pulled.”

Geralt kisses him to shut him up. 

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Every word.”

Jaskier looks up at him.

“Then, where is it?”

Geralt holds him close.

“What?”

Jaskier smugly kisses him. 

“My ring.”

“Darling, you were a prince, and you threw all of your jewels off the balcony. Yet you ask me, a witcher, for a ring.”

“Yeah.”

Geralt presses their foreheads together.

“You’re so lucky you’re cute.”

“And you’re lucky I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser
> 
> based on "Love Story" by Taylor Swift


End file.
